Trivia
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Oneshots. "There's only one way to settle this. Trivia, Tuesday night. Instead of Scrabble". "Trivia games are so much better than Scrabble", Simmo whispered to Deb and Jilly.


**My friend got all ten seasons of Friends for her birthday last weekend, so we had a marathon. This is inspiration (with some direct quotes) from 'The One with the Embryos'. R&R :) x**

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. Just the regular after school trip to a favourite beach, approximately twenty minutes away from Blue Water. They changed from their school uniforms into cossies and boardies, before climbing into their usual seats in the van, bringing sand and salt water with them.

"Do too", Edge said under his breath to Bec, and she fired up.

"Do not!"

"Do too".

"Do not".

"Do too".

"Do not".

"Do too".

"Do not".

"Do t-"

"Guys!" Deb said from the passenger seat. "What's going on?"

The others were silent as Bec and Edge stared out their respective windows, their arms crossed against their chests.

"Edge thinks that the guys know the girls better than the girls know themselves", Anna filled in. "and Bec thinks that he's wrong".

"Bec doesn't think, Bec knows", Bec interrupted.

"They've been at this since we left the house", Matt said, rolling his eyes. "You know, if you had listened at lunch, you would have heard that there is only one way to solve this".

"How?" Bec and Edge frowned at him, their pouts almost identical.

"Instead of Scrabble tomorrow night we play a trivia game. Boys verses girls".

Edge caught on before Bec did. "Back the truck up! That's not even! Unfair advantage!"

"Are you scared?" Fly taunted, and Heath looked at her with wide eyes.

"Perri can write the questions", Anna offered, grinning at Perri.

"Thanks, Perri".

Simmo just shook his head from the driver's seat, not even bothering to intervene and tell them that he knew them better than anyone. He was happy to sit back and watch the whole event unfold.

* * *

That night, the boys gathered in their bedroom, discussing every possible option Perri was going to throw at them. And Bec loped across the hall, making herself comfortable on top of Fly's bed (being kicked out of her own room, in favour of Perri writing the questions).

"I totally know Edge better", Bec said, more to herself then to Anna and Fly.

"You know, there's a term for that", Fly said cheerfully. "It's called sexual tensi-"

Bec picked up the pillow she had carried across the hall, before beating Fly over the head, making Anna explode into giggles.

* * *

"Ready for trivia?" Edge leapt up from his chair the moment the last piece of broccoli was cleared from his plate.

"Dude, did you even chew?" Perri said in disbelief. In the time that it had taken Edge to clear his plate, she had taken four bites from her beef casserole, rice and vegetables. "Seriously!"

"Dishes". Jilly pointed, not even needing to look at the roster to tell them who would be cleaning up that night. "And the pool room needs to be vacuumed, thank you Mr Carroll".

As Bec and Edge went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, and Fly and Heath retreated to the pool room to vacuum and dust the top shelf (a chore that had been passed around for the last three weeks, hoping that no one noticed), Perri retreated up the stairs to gather her questions (she had put more effort into those then she had to her maths homework). Picking up the general questions, she tucked the envelope of spares into the pocket of her jeans.

* * *

As the clock ticked over to seven, the six others gathered in the lounge room, Deb, Simmo and Jilly taking seats on the opposite lounge.

"Alright, each team will answer ten questions", Perri said seriously, holding the cards out in front of her. "The first team that answers the most questions correct wins. The categories are fears and pet peeves, ancient history, literature and its all relative. Now, the coin toss to see who goes first. Simmo, would you like to do the honours?"

She handed the man a twenty cent piece, Anna scooting forward closer towards the coffee table.

"Tails!" Bec shrieked.

"Heads!" Edge shrieked at the same time.

"Heads it is", Perri said, as Simmo showed her the coin. Edge, Matt and Heath whooped the latter jumping up in celebration, and Bec stuck her tongue out at them.

"Very mature, Rebecca", Heath said, taking his seat once more.

"Alright, category?" Perri questioned.

"Fears and pet peeves", Matt said.

"What is Bec's biggest fear?"

"Spiders!" Edge was quick off the mark, and Bec's cheeks tinged pink.

"Correct! Ladies?"

"Same category", Fly said confidently.

"What is Matt's biggest pet peeve?"

"People leaving the lid off the toothpaste!" Anna said with a grin.

"Correct!"

* * *

"How many minutes younger is Bec?" Perri questioned.

"Six!" Edge threw his hands up in the air, and Bec frowned.

"Correct! What is Heath's favourite food?"

"Sandwiches!" Fly hollered.

"Correct! In age order, name Fly's sisters".

"Kate, Liz, Josie, Jen, Nell!" Heath pumped his fist into the air.

"Correct! What is Heath's biggest fear?"

"Going crazy and becoming a bum!"

"Correct! How many kilometres away from Hamburg is Blue Water?"

"Sixteen thousand three hundred!" Matt hollered.

"Correct! We took a road trip to see Heath's allegedly dead grandmother, what is her name?"

"Grandma!" Fly nodded, and Bec had to bite back a laugh, as Heath stared.

Perri smacked her arm. "She has a real name!"

"Charlotte!" Fly said as an afterthought.

"Charlotte is correct!"

* * *

"We have a tie", Perri said dramatically, and Deb sat up a little straighter in her seat. For something that had been so small and insignificant at the beginning of the day, the trivia game they had devised was one of the most entertaining things they had seen all year (the Solar Blue class of 2005 were a group they would never forget). "But luckily, I prepared for this!"

She put the notecards down, before producing the envelope from her back pocket.

"The lightning round!" she said dramatically, and Heath cooed in excitement. "Each group gets thirty seconds to answer as many questions as they can. Boys, you're up first".

"We're gonna win", Edge said confidently to Bec.

"This is so much better than Scrabble", Simmo said cheerfully to Deb and Jilly.

"Winner gets to pick where we go on Friday", Matt said suddenly, and Bec jumped forward.

"Deal!"

"Are you guys ready?" Perri said, holding her notecards in one hand and her watch in the other.

They nodded eagerly, leaning forward in their seats.

"Bec claims this to be her favourite movie".

"The Notebook", Matt said quickly.

"Correct. Her actual favourite movie is-"

"The Wizard of Oz". Edge nodded knowingly.

"Correct. What part of her body did Fly get stuck to a fridge at age three?"

Heath started to giggle. "Her tongue!"

"Correct".

"Thanks, Perri". Fly glared at the blonde, only half meaning it.

"Anna obsessively compulsively organises her beach towels, in which order does she use htem?"

"Pink for Sunday-"

"Yellow for Wednesday-"

"Pink yellow blue and the Australian flag!" Heath bellowed.

"Are you sure?" Edge thumped him on the chest.

"When we were banned from swimming at Blue Water Beach, we did it anyway and one of Anna's piercings got infection. Where is said piercing?"

Anna's face turned scarlet from embarrassment, and the boys exchanged clueless glances.

"Five seconds".

They were silent, as Anna squirmed.

"Time's up! Girls?"

"Aren't you going to tell us where the piercing was?" Heath asked curiously.

"No".

"We're ready", Anna said confidently, glancing at the boys. The three of them were sitting on the very edge of the lounge (Heath looked close to falling off), waiting impatiently for the verdict.

"Heath had an imaginary friend, what was his name?"

"Moe", Fly answered without blinking.

"What was his profession"?

"Space cowboy", Fly said, making the three adults on the other side of the other room chuckle.

"What university does Matt want to get into, if he does not win a place on the pro circuit?"

"University of Melbourne!"

"To do what?"

"Marine biology".

"Edge's mother is a professional surfer, what is her husband's name?"

They were quiet for a moment, before Bec leapt up.

"IT'S DAVE!"

"Correct!" Perri cheered excitedly.

Fly and Anna followed Bec's suite, as they jumped up to hug the brunette, cheering all the way.

"Suck on that, Edgely!"

"Rematch next Tuesday!" Edge looked at Perri, defeated.

"You're on!" Anna laughed. "Also, we're seeing the new Nicholas Sparks movie on Friday night".

Because trivia games were so much better than Scrabble.


End file.
